This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Regions in the posterior superior temporal sulcus (pSTS) in humans respond more strongly to face versus non-face stimuli and are thought to be involved in processing dynamic aspects of faces. Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) studies of this region report conflicting results on the development of face-selective activations from childhood to adulthood. Some studies reported no face-selective activation in 5-8 year olds and other studies reported comparable activation in 7-11 year olds and adults. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)